First Christmas
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: Natsu didn't expect his three month old daughter to help pick out a gift for his wife.


"Do you really have to go?" Natsu whined, pouting from his spot on the couch. He watched as his wife came walked into the living room, their three month year old daughter in her arms.

Lucy sighed, slightly bouncing the giggling child in her arms. "You know I do. I don't get to see my father very much. The holidays are the only time I have off to go and visit him."

The pink haired father growled lightly. "Yeah, but it's Nashis first Christmas! Don't you want to be with her?"

"Natsu, there is no way I would miss Nashis first Christmas." She declared with a roll of her brown eyes. "Theres still a week until Christmas and I'm only going to be gone for the next two days. You're just being overdramatic."

Natsu huffed a breath, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Am not."

"Sure, sure." She replied with a slight giggle, handing her daughter over to her husband. "I need to pack, can you watch her?"

Natsu nodde taking his daughter from his wife with a wide smile setting her on his lap. "Hi there baby girl."

Nashi returned her father's words with a toothless smile, falling into his chest chewing on the end of his scarf. Lucy watched the scene with a small smile on her face. "While I'm out of town, dad and I are going to shop for Nashi."

Natsu looked up at his wife. "Please don't let him go all out. I don't want to look like a bad father since I couldn't get my daughter very expensive things…"

The blonde went over to the couch, sitting down next to her husband. She planted a kiss on his cheek before placing her small hand on his toned bicep. "You'll never look like a bad father Natsu. So what if we don't have as much money as my dad for stuff? We're doing our best," Lucy began to stroke her daughter's fine pink hair. "And I'm sure when Nashi's older she'll appreciate that more than anything money can buy."

Natsu smiled fondly at his daughter who was still chewing on his scarf. Her doe brown eyes glazed over with pure content for the task at hand. When she sensed her parent's eyes on her, she looked at their faces smiling down at her. This caused the three month old to drop the scarf, smiling toothless and clapping her little hands together. The two parents laughed at their daughter's antics.

Deciding his wife's words were true, Natsu finally spoke. "Yeah, I know she will."

* * *

"Nashi, what do you think mommy would like for Christmas?" He asked his daughter already knowing she wouldn't reply. While Lucy was out of town, Natsu took the opportunity to go out and shop for his wife without her being suspicious. He was holding Nashi on his left side, one hand of her back while the other was on the back of her thighs. Natsu had absolutely no idea what to get Lucy for Christmas. He always asked her what she wanted, but she always replied she already had everything she wanted.

He mentally groaned, recalling the ten times she had said that when he asked her. He already knew this years gift had to be special, even though it wouldn't be half the gift than Lucy had given him last Christmas. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been Christmas morning and the young couple had been in their newly purchased house exchanging gifts on the couch. While Natsu had given her the new furniture set she had her eye on, she gave him a box with baby booties in them.

He remembered looking at her, eyes wide. They had been trying to get pregnant for six months prior, but haven't had any luck. So when his wife handed him the baby shoes with unshed tears in her eyes, Natsu couldn't help but bring her in for a tight embrace, his own eyes letting a few tears slip down his cheeks.

That would forever be his favorite Christmas present.

Nine months later in September, their baby girl was born. Natsu would never forget that day or the first time he seen his daughter for the first time. Still to this day, every time he seen Lucy holding their daughter he felt his heart swell with pure happiness; it was like he was seeing his whole world right in front of him.

Now Nashi was three months old and still was fully stocked with essentials from the baby shower and gifts from their friends and family. The family had no idea what to get for their daughter since they still had everything they needed to take care of her. So, the couple just decided to get her stuffed animals and toys that made sounds she would enjoy.

Still deep in thought, Natsu walked around the mall glancing at the shops he passed by to determine where he should get a present for his wife. He window shopped at the clothing stores and purse stores he knew his wife enjoyed, but no anvil.

It just wasn't good enough for Lucy.

When he started to walk passed the jewelry shop, Nashi started to whine and point towards the said shop. Natsu stopped short in his tracks, looking down at his daughter with a curious look. "What is it Nashi?"

She looked to her father, eyes still as wide as ever and mouth opened slightly. She continued to point a chubby finger to the jewelry shop, making her father look curiously to where she was pointing. "You think mommy would like jewelry for Christmas?" Her happy gurgle was enough for him to walk around the store.

He was looking at the displays of rings, bracelets and necklaces. They were all polished to a shine with a light on in the case to make them more appealing to the customers just passing by. He was in there looking for five minutes before someone came over to help him.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

Natsu looked up to the sales man. "I'm just looking for a gift for my wife."

"Anything in piece of jewelry in particular you're looking for?" Natsu shook his head. "Hmm." The salesman looked from the pink haired man to his pink haired daughter. "And this is you and your wife's daughter I assume?"

Nodding his head, Natsu grabbed the little girl's hand. "Say hi Nashi."

Nashi made the usual whine sounds while her father took her hand and waved it at the man for her.

The salesman offered her a smile, slightly waving at the girl. "Hello there dear."

When Natsu was about to speak, his cell phone began to ring. He shifted Nashi so she wouldn't fall as he dug in his pocket for his cell phone. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Where is my grandchild."_

"Hi to you to, Igneel." Natsu sarcastically replied to his adoptive father.

 _"_ _I came by your place after work to see my grandchild and shes not here. Where is she?"_

"Shes with me, where do you think she is?"

 _"_ _I don't know with you. I know Lucy is out of town visiting her father so you're all alone with her. Where did you take her?"_

"We're at the mall picking out a Christmas gift for Lucy."

 _"_ _What store?"_

"Magnolia Gems."

 _"_ _Be there in five."_ With that, Natsu heard the line cut off. He groaned, as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"My dads gonna be here in a little bit to help me pick out somethin'." He mumbled to the salesman.

"Not a problem my boy. I'll be over there when you're ready." He said before walking off.

Natsu began to walk out to the front of the store to await his father, not missing the curious look his daughter was giving him. He bounced her a little before grinning. "Don't worry Nashi, were gonna get mommy something. Just as soon as Grandpa Igneel gets here."

Hearing her grandpa's name, Nashi's eyes instantly brightened making her father's smile turn soft around the edges. He didn't even realize he could love someone as much as he loved Lucy and Nashi, but he thanked Mavis everyday for the opportunity to do so.

Five minutes passed by with Natsu making silly faces at his daughter to keep her entertained until Igneel arrived. When he did, Natsu didn't even notice until his daughter's eyes directed towards the walkway, her eyes wide with excitement and her hands grabbing at the upcoming figure.

"Theres my grandbaby!" Igneel said, running up and taking the child from his son's arms into his own. "Hows my favorite girl doing today?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek against his granddaughter's, earning an excited laugh from her and she balled up her fists close to her face.

Natsu watched the scene with a small smile, loving seeing his three month old so happy. "What are you doing here, Igneel?"

Igneel pulled away from his granddaughter and blinked. "I wanted to see my grandchild, and when you told me you needed help picking a gift for Lucy I decided to come and help. Seeming as you have no sense when it comes to these kinds of things."

Natsu growled lowly, but didn't protest the truth. "All you're doing so far is managing to piss me off Old Man."

Igneel smacked the side of his son's head. "Language in front of my granddaughter boy."

Natsu rubbed the spot of his head where Igneel had smacked him, mumbling low curses so they wouldn't reach his daughter's ears. "You're telling me I have no sense when it comes to these things? You don't even have a girlfriend! How do you know how to help me pick out a gift for Lucy?"

"Because I keep in constant contact with my daughter-in-law." Igneel announced smugly. "And she gave me ideas on what kind of gift she wanted."

Now the pink haired man look interested in what his father was saying. "She did?"

Igneel nodded. "Yes, and the jewelry store was a great pick to go to my boy." The elder Dragneel said as he made his way in. Natsu followed closely behind, not bothering to tell his father that technically his daughter picked out the store.

* * *

 _One week later…._

Natsu groaned, opening up one of his eye's hearing the cries of his daugher. He felt his wife stir awake in his arms.

"I'll go see whats going on with her." Lucy said sleeply, beginning to get up from the comfort of her bed. She felt a hand grab her wrist, tugging her back onto the sheets. Warms lips pressed against hers, making the blonde's eyes widen.

"Where do you think you're going without giving me a good morning kiss?" Natsu teased as he laid back down. "Merry Christmas, Luce."

Lucy, face still flushed, smiled at her husband. "Merry Christmas, Natsu."

With that, Natsu watched as his wife walked out of their room to make her way to their crying daughter's room. He sighed, tuned in on Nashi's wails. He hated hearing his daughter crying like this, it broke his heart, but he knew it was the natural process and how a baby was suppose to act. He listened as the cries died down, now tuning in to the footsteps approaching his room. From around the corner of his door, came his wife and his daughter.

Lucy had a bright smile on her face as she held Nashi, looking to her daughter. "Nashi, say Merry Christmas daddy!"

Nashi let out gurgling sounds as she reached out for her father who was looking at her with soft eyes. He decided now was the time to get out of bed to go hold his daughter on her first Christmas. He took his daughter out of his wife's arms, holding her close to his chest. "Merry Christmas, Nashi."

Nashi replied with the same sounds from earlier, making her father chuckle as he placed a loving kiss on her temple. He looked at her with loving eyes. "Why don't we go open up your presents?" Again, the young parents were met with their daughters unrecognizable words and claps.

* * *

Watching Nashi open her presents was the best experience Natsu and Lucy had ever gone through.

She was so cute, gripping the wrapping paper and trying to rip it with the little strength she had. At one point, she got so frustrated with trying to rip the wrapping paper she began to cry. The parents instantly began to help their daughter open her gifts, putting their large hands over her itty bitty ones tearing the paper for their child.

With each present they opened, the parents fell in love with their child all over again. Seeing her bright eyes so full of wonder and her toothless smile at everything she received made their hearts swell with the ultimate pride.

Man, did they love being Nashis parents.

After the wrapping paper was cleaned up and Lucy distracted Nashi with a stuffed snowman toy, the couple sat on the couch ready to exchange their own presents.

"I got this for you when I went out of town last week." Lucy admitted, handing the present to her husband. "I really wasn't sure on what to get you…"

Natsu took the gift, starting to unwrap it. His eyes widened as he looked inside the box. They were a pair of dragon beat headphones with the letters _ND_ on the right side.

"You're obsessed with dragons and I know you like to listen to music while you work out, so I just figured-"

"It's perfect Lucy." Natsu interrupted. "Thank you."

Lucy smiled, satisfied with her gift choice. She watched as natsu grabbed a little wrapped box next to him on the couch, handing it to her. She opened it slowly, taking note it was a piece of jewelry by the velvet box. Opening the box, she gasped at the content inside. It was a heart shaped necklace with little jewels decorating the rim of the heart with a _L_ inscribed in the center of the heart. Lucy put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh Natsu…"

"That's not even the best part." He grinned, loving the way her eyes lit up at the gift. "Open it."

Doing as he said, Lucy opened up the locket. She seen a picture of her husband kissing Nashi's forehead at the hospital on the day she was born. That was Lucy's favorite picture of who two most precious people, which she had voiced to Natsu. She never expected him to actually go to this extent though, but she was glad he did.

"Natsu… this is…" Lucy couldn't find the words, absolutely speechless by her husband's gift.

"Finally found somethin' that made you speechless." He said with a sheepish grin.

Lucy threw her arms around her husband's neck, bringing him in close for a hug. "This is the best gift I could have ever gotten, Natsu. Thank you."

Smiling, Natsu put one hand on his wife's head and the other on his wife's back to bring her in as close as possible. "You're welcome Lucy." He pulling back slightly, looking into her bright, brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She brought her lips to his for a brief kiss, before she turned around lifting her blonde hair up. "Could you help me put my necklace on?"

Wordlessly, he took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. She turned around with a delighted smile on her face before turning to check on what her daughter was doing. Natsu decided to take a look as well, his onyx eyes noting that his daughter was laying on her stomach fast asleep with the stuffed snowman grasped tightly in her hand.

His stomach fluttered with how immensely cute his daughter looked right now. With no conscious thought, Natsu wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her as close as he possibly could. He felt her lean her head on his shoulder as the two watched their baby girl sleep.

He didn't know if life could possibly get better than this.


End file.
